Lyra Pureheart
Lyra Pureheart is a fanon character made by Star Tear564. Lyra Pureheart comes from a wealthy family and she lives with her Aunt and Uncle. She is the current holder of the Knight Miraculous with the Knight Bracelet. With the help of Aaron, she transforms into the protector of all heroes, and the heroine, Midnight. Appearance Lyra has blond hair that is usually in a bun but when it is down it is past her shoulders, and she has sky blue eyes. She usually wears a white shirt with a black jacket and jeans, and she has a yin and yang bag. On her right hand is her Miraculous, the Knight Bracelet. She has has a brooch that she rarely wears the has the Crest of Arthur that was given by her father. During music concerts, she wears a red dress. As Midnight, she wears a white shirt and a black coat. She has jeans with brown boots. Similar to darkness, Midnight wears mostly dark colors. Midnight also has a sword, Caliber, that is on her back. Midnight's mask is black and her hair is down to her waist. There is also a bang covering her left eye. Personality Lyra is kind and a bit perky. She enjoys music and is talented with most instruments. As a the event of a fire that killed her parents. Lyra became fearful of most things and closed herself away from others. Upon moving to Paris, she opened up again and became less fearful. Although she still retains a fear of fire. As Midnight, she is protective rather than being in need of protection. She speaks and acts formally to others including the heroes she protects. Midnight can analyze situations and give good advice. She is in the belief of Chivary and Knighthood as Midnight originated from the daughter of Arthur. Midnight is also less perky in this form, being more serious and cautious. Although ever now and then she eases up. Powers and Abilities Lyra has good stamina and is calm. She is very agile due to the dance lessons given by her Aunt Clare. Lyra was born with the abilities to sense and control aura. Although she rarely uses it as a civilian. In order to become Midnight, Lyra has a Miraculous bracelet called the Knight Bracelet. It is black and has swords on it. Midnight is highly skilled with agility and combat. She is skilled mostly in sword fight, with her sword Caliber. Midnight can use aura in many ways, sensing those around her, using it to create objects, etc. She can also travel within it as a spirit. Although using aura is tiring and she needs to recharge after a while. Midnight's superpower is called Destiny Bond. Destiny Bond enables Midnight to get hit by one attack and that attack is felt by her opponent. Thus giving them the same damage that she received. Relationships Aaron Aaron is Lyra's kwami. He is a silver color and has the helmet of a knight. He cares for Lyra and comforts her in times of trouble. He is cautious and knows if something is too risky. In order to transform, Lyra needs to say, "Aaron, En Guard!" Leo Leo is Lyra's older brother by one year. He is protective and caring of her especially after the fire when Lyra was ten. Leo then eases up when Lyra breaks out of her shell and lets her do things on her own. He sees Lyra's best friend Reed as a brother and trusts him to care for Lyra. Reed Alto Reed Alto is Lyra's partner and rival in music. They were best friends since preschool and both are highly skilled in music. Reed and Lyra were separated when they went to high school, that made Reed realize that he had feelings for Lyra. When Reed moved to Paris, he once again met Lyra and they continued to be partners in music. Reed's crush on Lyra is secret and Leo is usually trying to encourage him to speak to her. Clovis Clovis is Lyra's butler, since her family is quite wealthy, Lyra lives in a mansion and has a butler. Clovis is usually the one to care for Lyra and help her. He is kind and compassionate, as he helps and encourages Lyra. Clovis sometimes bends the rules when Clare isn't around so that Lyra can have fun and hang out with friends. Aunt Clare Clare is Lyra's Aunt and guardian. Although she doesn't really spend time with Lyra. Aunt Clare makes Lyra practice ballet so she can live the dream that she could never live. She calls Lyra by her middle name, Viola. Uncle George George is Lyra's Uncle and guardian. He is rarely around and even more rarely speaks to Lyra. Trivia * Lyra is one of the few Midnight who is a real descendant of King Arthur and the original Midnight. * Midnight's purpose as a hero is to be the protector of heroes and Miraculous holders * Midnight is only called when heroes are in need of protection from villains that are harder and tougher * The original Midnight's name was Midna * Midnight can be male although mostly females are Midnight * Although Lyra does not know it, her father Arthur was the previous Midnight. Category:Miracusona